


"Don't Move"

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, copious amounts of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 12 "'Don't Move'"





	"Don't Move"

The gunfire seemed to come out of nowhere, though Felicity realized, as Oliver tackled her to the ground, that if she’d been paying a little more attention, she would have realized that something bad was about to go down.

“Don’t move,” Oliver said in her ear, voice low, when the sound of gunfire quieted. All Felicity could think was that that wasn’t going to be a problem- in her mind’s eye, all she could see was him throwing himself across her in the backseat of a limo while bullets flew everywhere, and she felt paralyzed all over again. “I need to make sure the coast is clear.” Felicity managed to nod, and she felt Oliver’s weight shift itself off from on top of her. 

A minute or so went by, then she felt Oliver’s hand on her shoulder and heard him murmur, “Clear.” But she couldn’t make herself get up from the floor. She couldn’t move at all.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked, but his voice sounded distant and far away, drowned out by the sound of gunfire and shattering glass ringing through her head. She could feel her breath coming in rapid gasps, accompanied by the phantom pain of bullets tearing through her. She had somehow returned to a moment long since past, and now she was trapped in it with no idea how to escape.

“Felicity!” she heard Oliver shout, his voice still distant and muffled, coming from far away, and she felt his hands on her back and shoulders, drawing her slowly and gently upright and into his embrace, but it was all still so distant, as if he were a million miles away rather than mere inches from her.

“Felicity,” he murmured. “I’m here. I’m here. It’s okay. Come back to me. Please come back to me.” Felicity lost track of how long they went on like that, her trapped in a memory, Oliver trying to pull her out of it and bring her back to him. Finally, the sound of gunfire in her mind died down, and the phantom pain faded away, and she was finally able to find the door out of the memory and back into the present.

“Oliver…” she murmured, trailing off as she looked into his bright blue eyes, which were still shadowed with worry for her sake.

“You’re okay,” he breathed, recognizing the shift in the situation. 

“I am now,” she replied, reaching up with one hand to cradle his cheek, feeling the scratch of his stubble beneath her palm. “Thank you.”


End file.
